Withered Chica
This article refers to Withered Chica. See Chica (disambiguation) for other meanings. Withered Chica is a pre-rebuilt incarnation of Chica from the past since the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is the early generation of Chica herself from the older separated Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building before fallen into severe disrepair like the others and replaced by her newer counterpart while improving the pizzeria since 1987, Toy Chica. After the events of the second game, she was finally retrofitted to reduce her damaged state for the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. General Description Appearance Withered Chica has gone through an attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica, according to Phone Guy on Night 2 from the second game."Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." - Phone Guy, Night 2 For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Withered Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. If one looks really closely, her eyeballs appear to have nearly-visible blood-veins in grey color (which are better seen during her jumpscare). Furthermore, like in the first game, her iris are magenta in color. Her feet also have three talons, different to the original Chica who has two talons on both feet. Her beak has a jaw similar to the ones Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems that she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Although due to Withered Chica lacking hands, her Cupcake is entirely absent, so it is unknown what the older counterpart of Withered Chica's Cupcake really looked like before the first/older version of the four animatronics fell into disrepair. Despite this, the Cupcake still appears as a plushie after completing the "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night. Personality However, there is nothing much noteworthy about Withered Chica's personality other than having a homicidal behavior towards the security guard the other animatronics also hunting down for. Some of her quotes in Ultimate Custom Night gave lore hints, such as claiming herself to be the first witnessing every incidents of the past and saw "him" the player should not have killed. Main Biography Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Like Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy, Withered Chica is an incredibly active animatronic, as she can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Chica follows a set path. She will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Withered Chica starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Withered Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter the Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Withered Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Withered Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the night guard after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Once the player equips the head and Withered Chica leaves, she returns to Party Room 4, and her cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Chica is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Ladies Night * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Spin-Offs Ultimate Custom Night Withered Chica and her currently classic incarnation Chica returns in the part-canon/part-noncanon mashup Ultimate Custom Night separately. Like few other animatronics, Withered Chica will climb into the Air Vents to sneak into the Office. She can be fended off by checking on the Vent Monitor, in which the Player has to activate either one of three vent snares that blocks off an animatronic in the Vents. However, if Withered Chica manages to bypass the Vent system, she'll end up getting stuck at the vent door. Eventually, Withered Chica may wiggle free and jumpscare the player if they pull up their Monitor. ''UCN'' (Troll Game) Withered Chica appears in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as a "reskinned" version final boss Grok. FNaF World :External FNaF World Wiki link: Withered Chica Withered Chica in a "kid-friendly" design appears in the separated, non-canonical RPG spin-off game FNaF World as one of the many challengers the player needs to beat before unlocking her as playable. Trivia FNaF2 = *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Chica's name is just a simple name of her original counterpart before her official name is revealed in The Freddy Files guidebook. *Withered Chica takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Toy Freddy. *Withered Chica can actually attack the night guard without entering the Office, as shown here, if the player stays for too long on the camera after she has changed rooms. This can also happen with Withered Bonnie, Withered Freddy, and Toy Freddy. *During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. This includes when Toy Chica glitches in the main menu. **This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in the first game. However, it is entirely possible this is even something paranormal. **The only time they aren't outstretched is when she is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Withered Chica's arms being permanently locked, is unlikely considering the fact she can still fit in the air vent. This may be the space in the vent forcing them up. **However, if looking closely at the trailer, Withered Chica's arms aren't outstreched, but rather on laying down on the floor. **Curiously, her arms on the main menu are severed at her upper arm, whereas in-game, they are severed on her lower forearm. This gives the illusion that her arms on the menu screen are far shorter than in-game. It is unknown why this is. ***This may be due to the fact that the section of the menu that Toy Chica occupies is not particularly wide, and there isn't any leftover room for her arms to fit. **If the player were to look closely at a certain angle while Withered Chica is in the Office, the player can see that the wires hanging loosely out of her right arm are in the exact same loose pattern as those in the left arm. *Much like her classic counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the night guard. *Withered Chica is one of four animatronics who does not appear in the hallway while coming to the Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, the Puppet, and BB. **She is also the only older animatronic not to appear in the hallway before entering the Office. *Withered Chica is one of the two animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spot, the other being Bonnie. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game, as ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. **This makes Withered Chica one of two animatronics who cannot be seen by any of the office lights, the other being the Puppet. *When Withered Bonnie leaves the Parts/Service room, Withered Chica appears to have fallen over, making her more visible on the camera feed. It is currently unknown as to what causes this, though it may be due to Withered Bonnie leaving the room, and knocking her over. Mechanically, it may simply be to make the player have an easier time spotting her on the camera. **This is the only time an animatronic has more than one position on one camera feed in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with the exception of when the Puppet rises from its box. *Curiously, on Withered Chica's lower jaw, four of her regular teeth can be seen behind her beak on what would normally be her neck. This means if she hadn't had her lower jaw separated from her upper jaw, those teeth would be crushed by her upper head. It is unknown why this is. *If one looks closely during Withered Chica's glitch on the main menu, her left eye can still be seen. **This may be due to the darkness covering her right eye. *She is one of the few animatronics to have a repeating jumpscare. *Interestingly, long wires where her hands should be look perfectly symmetrical to each other. This was perfectly seen when she enters the Office. |-|UCN = * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Withered Chica with his own words: * Both of Withered Chica's wire-stringed hands are missing seen where she came out from the vent door within the Office. It is unknown if this is an error or Scott's design choice. * Her voice was made to sound "cheerful, happy, and excited to be where she is, yet broken and frightening, like a happy freight train that's about to run you over." This is why the distortion of her voice sounds like a moving train. Errors / Bugs *In the Parts/Service room, her endoskeleton neck is incorrectly placed. **It is also noticed that there is a big hole inside her body, as shown here, though it is not seen anywhere else outside her body. *In the second game's trailer, her left thigh appears to be disconnected to the knee. *When Withered Chica is in the Right Air Vent, the left side of her tufts appears to clip through the vent ceiling. |-|Bugs = *There is a rare glitch where Withered Chica is still in The Office after the blackout after putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head. If the player takes the head off, Withered Chica will either disappear, remain there until the Monitor or Freddy Fazbear Head is raised and lowered in which will result in her jumpscare, or immediately kill the night guard as soon as the head is taken off. This glitch happens regardless if the head was put on time or not. Gallery Audio References